Al final
by K. Van Hardy
Summary: El plan ha fallado pero la misión está completa, todo es caos y destrucción a su alrededor y está muriendo. ¿Qué pasaba por la cabeza de Leo mientras moría? Estas fueron sus últimas reflexiones sobre su vida y su infierno antes de partir. TMNT 2003 capitulo Sainw.


Hola!

Bueno, este es un fic basado en Sainw, a diferencia de "Roto", este transcurre en el capítulo y no en el mundo Sainw.

Primero que nada, explicare la motivación de hacer este fic.

¿Habéis visto que en Sainw las incongruencias en Leo y Raph son muchas?

Bueno, pues aquí pretendo explicar desde mi punto de vista, como es que Leo evoluciono hasta ser el hombre (tu argumento es invalido, será tortuga antropomórfica y todo, pero sigue siendo del sexo masculino) que vimos en ese capítulo. Hice este fic porque considero que hay mucho que explicar de su actitud tan seca, fría, cortante y distante hacia Don cuando este regreso, prácticamente lo abrió como pistache :B mientras Raphael va y corre a sus brazos como Marty y Alex en Madagascar uno. Error 404 not found.

Resumiendo, aquí está mi versión de porque Leo se comportó de esa manera y otras incongruencias que espero se logren entender leyendo esto y si no, intentare exponerlas de la manera más rápida y simple que pueda en las notas del final, digo esto porque tiendo a hacer mis explicaciones demasiado largas :B casi casi empiezo así "Era una tibia noche de verano…" Si, estilo Sheldon Cooper.

Sean amables ¿sí?**esta es mi primera vez escribiendo a Leo**, y aunque soy de lo más objetiva al momento de analizar, explicar y si es el caso, alabar el comportamiento de los chicos para hacerlos lo más canon posible en mis fics, **nunca había escrito algo totalmente centrado en Leo.** Si no esta tan canon solo no hagas bullyng ¿está bien? Además tiene mucho que no veo 2003 así que puede que mis conocimientos sobre este canon estén algo oxidados. **Don´t kill me plz…**

Mil gracias por leer y espero que esto que te ofrezco te entretenga y siendo más ambiciosos, te guste.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Al final

.

Debí saberlo, esto no iba a funcionar.

Y no, no me refiero al plan de Don para acabar con el imperio de Shredder de una vez por todas, no.

Debí saber que aunque esta vez yo no fuera quien liderara la misión, esto no iba a funcionar, todos íbamos a morir.

Karai jamás iba a abandonar a Shredder, por eso me mató.

Cuando note su presencia detrás de mí ya era demasiado tarde para hacer cualquier cosa, incluso huir o bloquear estaba más allá de mis posibilidades, estaba justo detrás de mí y no había espacio para una retirada estratégica.

Solo sentí su espada atravesar cada una de las capas de hueso que forman mi caparazón hasta llegar al fondo de mi cuerpo antes de que un dolor como jamás había experimentado en mi vida me recorriera por completo. Asfixiante, ensordecedor, punzante y ardiente. A estas alturas de mi vida, yo creí que ya estaba acostumbrado al dolor, ya había perdido a mi padre y a mi familia, nada podía herirme o dolerme ya.

Estaba muy equivocado.

Dicen que cuando estas muriendo toda tu vida pasa enfrente de tus ojos recordándote quien eres, como has llegado hasta aquí y porque estas muriendo; y para desgracia o alegría mía, vi pasar todo como si de una película vieja y desgastada se tratara.

El día que cumplimos quince y Sensei nos permitió explorar la superficie, Don reparando algo que nunca entendí que era, Miguel sonriente y lleno de vida, la casa de campo de Casey, el día que recibimos nuestras bandanas, los Kraang, nuestro primer encuentro con April, los Triceratrons, Raphael y yo en una carrera a casa por los tejados, retazos de mi niñez jugando con mis hermanos, la vez que Sensei me ayudo a superar mi miedo a las alturas… sino fuera porque apenas puedo respirar y el dolor en vez de menguar solo se incrementa y se hace más difícil de soportar, estoy seguro que estaría sonriendo. Y porque no habría de hacerlo, si estoy viendo todo aquello a lo que me he aferrado desde que todo este infierno dejo de tener vuelta atrás.

Sin embargo, todos los recuerdos felices comienzan a evaporarse, intento atraparlos dentro de mis manos para que no me abandonen hasta que muera pero no puedo, una oscuridad que creo saber de dónde viene comienza a tragarse la luz de mis memorias y ahora los hechos que me han traído hasta aquí, al momento de mi muerte y la de mis hermanos empiezan a desfilar sin piedad alguna frente a mis ojos, recordándome mis errores, mis fallos y porque es mi culpa que todos estemos sufriendo este final lleno de muerte y dolor.

Don desapareció y yo no fui capaz de mantener a Miguel y Raph unidos a mí pues Don, nuestro pegamento, simplemente había desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra; Raph peleaba conmigo, yo con él, Miguel intentaba mediar y al final nuestros planes sobre como derrotar a Shredder terminaron siendo tan incompatibles como nuestras personalidades. Nos distanciamos tanto que ya casi no éramos hermanos, si acaso, éramos conocidos de varios años.

Nos atacaron y Sensei, mi amado padre, murió cubriéndonos la espalda para que lográramos huir. Teníamos casi 20 años y nos protegió como si tan solo tuviéramos cinco. Nunca sabré si obedecí su orden de huir porque lo respetaba como mi maestro, porque sabía que un líder siempre debe poner la misión por encima de todo, porque pensé que saldría de allí con vida para alcanzarnos después o porque no me importó dejarlo allí mientras yo escapaba para vivir unos días más. Raphael siempre opinó que fue una mezcla de todo, que fui cobarde y mi entrenamiento de líder fue lo que hizo que no me quedara a pelear a su lado y obedeciera sin dudar su orden de huir.

Siempre había tenido problemas con Raphael, nos era difícil estar de acuerdo en cualquier cosa, el impulsivo y yo metódico, prácticamente éramos enemigos naturales. Sin embargo, yo lo amaba y el a mí, siempre discutíamos pero cuidar mi espalda era su trabajo y velar por él era el mío, nuestras personalidades chocaban pero en realidad éramos los más cercanos. Casi nunca me demostraba nada que no fuera agresividad, pero supe que alguna vez lloró al verme herido e inconsciente.

Pero todo eso acabo con la muerte de Sensei, nuestra relación amor-odio paso a ser solo de odio, el jamás me perdono haber abandonado a Sensei y yo jamás le perdone que no entendiera lo difícil que fue para mí obedecer esa orden que de no haber sido ejecutada, habría supuesto la muerte segura para los cuatro y sacrificio en balde de la vida de Sensei. Esa es la función del líder, tomar las mejores decisiones de acuerdo a la situación aunque estas sean de lo más difíciles, pues la misión es primero.

Mi padre lo sabía y por eso, como líder del clan que era, tomo la decisión de pelear hasta el final con tal de que aquellos que podían terminar la misión de acabar con Shredder sobrevivieran; esos éramos nosotros.

Digo "éramos" porque después de eso fui incapaz de ser el líder que mis hermanos necesitaban, no pude mantener lo que quedaba de mi familia junta y unida para terminar la misión, un líder tiene seguidores, no subordinados, los obtiene a través de lo acertado de sus decisiones y de la confianza que estos depositan en él. Yo ya no representaba nada de esto para ellos; cada quien dio media vuelta e hizo lo que mejor consideraba para su vida y para completar la misión.

No tenía padre, no tenía hermanos, no fui capaz de mantenerlos unidos y con vida a través de este infierno creado por Shredder, yo ya no era más un líder, no había honrado todos los conocimientos y consejos que mi padre me había dado durante toda mi vida, la misión estaba algo más que comprometida y ni siquiera había podido ser un buen hermano mayor para Miguel y Raph en la ausencia de Sensei y Don. Ya no merecía ser llamado ninja.

Renuncie a mi bandana y opte por una cinta negra.

De alguna u otra manera, sobreviví los casi treinta años que pasaron antes de que llegara Don con su certeza y esperanza de que su plan funcionaria.

Ni siquiera lo abrace cuando apareció, no fui amable con él ni le dije que su ausencia realmente nos había afectado mucho, fui tan frio y cortante con él que el extraño despliegue de fraternidad de Raphael lució casi desesperado, cariñoso; completa y auténticamente feliz de tener a uno de sus hermanos menores de vuelta.

Me limite a seguir sus órdenes como un robot haría, no estaba a la altura de cuestionar nada más allá de lo evidente pues yo había fallado como líder durante treinta y cinco años; mi autoridad como líder y hermano mayor, si es que aún existía era prácticamente nula. Donatello había logrado en menos de un día lo que yo no había podido conseguir ni mantener después de la muerte de Sensei: la familia unida y dispuesta a luchar como un equipo ninja una vez más.

Tal vez esa fue una de las muchas razones por las cuales me comporte tan distante y seco con el: sentí autentica envidia de su logro de unirnos otra vez y un rencor que tal vez no logre disimular bien provocado por haber desaparecido tantos años y después regresar como si nada hubiese pasado con el completo apoyo y participación de mis hermanos. ¿Qué tenía el que yo tuve todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué nadie quiso completar la misión conmigo como líder?

Jamás lo sabré pues ahora estoy aquí, boqueando como un pez que lleva mucho tiempo fuera del agua luchando por respirar a través de esta agonía unos segundos más para saber antes de morir que ha sido de Don y Raphael, pues antes que yo murió Miguel, Karai no contenta con llevarme a la tumba también se llevó a mi hermano pequeño antes de matarme a mí.

Perdóname Miguel Ángel, jamás supe como perdiste el brazo, no estuve allí para protegerte de lo que sea que te lo haya arrebatado y tampoco estuve contigo mientras te recuperabas; ya no hay nada de aquel chico que disipaba mis preocupaciones con su inagotable buen humor y alegría, y probablemente es mi culpa que te hayas vuelto así, no supe ser un buen hermano mayor para ti, el más pequeño y alegre de mis hermanos.

Creo… creo que este es el final, apenas logro oír lo que sucede a mi alrededor y el dolor que antes me torturaba con cada respiración ahora me ha atrapado entre sus largas, pesadas y fuertes garras, no logro ver nada, no hay nada más que oscuridad a mi alrededor.

Debo estar muriendo, porque una voz me llama por mi nombre y de alguna manera, logra rescatar de la oscuridad un pedazo de mi conciencia, la suficiente como para que pueda atraparla y acunarme en ella mientras muero. ¿De quién es esa voz? ¿Es Sensei que ha venido a acompañarme? no, no es él, esta voz extrañamente es más cercana a mí, más querida.

Resulta tan familiar que mi pecho agónico se siente casi cálido, tibio y feliz. La fuente de la que proviene la voz de pronto comienza a acercarse pero no por eso se oye más fuerte, me llama _"Leo, Leo"_ de una manera tan necesitada, tan suplicante y particularmente cariñosa que una última chispa de vida prende mi instinto y me hace abrir los ojos para buscar esa voz, quizá no sea alguien que viene a llevarme al mundo de los muertos, sino alguien que quiere sacarme de allí.

"_Leo, Leo"_ repite la voz, pero ahora no solo la oigo, sino que está encima de mí, abrazándome, protegiéndome, entibiando mi cuerpo para que la partida no sea tan solitaria, triste ni dolorosa.

Con la semi-vida que aún poseo logro girar ligeramente la cabeza para descubrir que la voz que está procurando que aún con la certeza de mi inminente muerte nada malo me pase pertenece a Raphael. Raph, mi hermano temperamental y cabeza caliente ha venido a reivindicar su papel: el me cuida la espalda y yo velo por él. Si tuviera más tiempo y fuerzas seguramente dejaría escapar las lágrimas que he contenido todos estos años.

**-Leo, Leo-** susurra a un costado mío, creo que también está muriendo **–lo hicimos hermano, la misión…-**

Si alguna vez hubo un Dios en este mundo, estoy seguro que ha sido el quien me ha regresado un trozo de vida suficiente como para lograr contestarle.

**-Lo sé- **

**-Te quiero Leo, te quiero…-**

Ojala y ese trozo de vida hubiera sido más pequeño, pues me ha alcanzado para soltarme a llorar, mi hermano pequeño, el que más quiero suena como un niño perdido, como el niño que a veces iba conmigo buscando refugio de la pesadilla que lo había despertado en la noche.

Bien, pues esta es una pesadilla a toda regla, una que ha durado treinta años y termina en la muerte de mis hermanos. Podemos permitirnos regresar a esa época soleada antes de morir.

**-Lo sé, solo duérmete y yo estaré del otro lado contigo. Miguel nos está esperando- **mi voz suena tan gruesa y rota que apenas logro reconocerla como mía

**-¿Sabes que te amo, verdad, que no te odio?-** susurra apenas con su ahora aún más grueso y duro acento de Brooklyn, se está muriendo tan rápido como yo antes de que él llegara -**¿te quedas conmigo?-**

Cállate Raphael, solo cállate, no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es.

**-Siempre-**

Me abraza con más fuerza y yo me dejo llevar por la oscuridad que ya no es fría, dolorosa ni solitaria, pues mis hermanos están allí. Al parecer Don sobrevivió, su esperanza le ha mantenido vivo.

Esperanza, eso es lo que él tenía que hizo que mis hermanos lo siguieran como polillas, yo no la tenía y por eso deje de ser su líder, ahora entiendo todo.

Si no estuviera agonizando me reiría, que trágico, alcanzo la verdad de todo esto hasta el final, en el preciso instante en que estoy muriendo. No es que fuera un mal líder, solo que olvide la esperanza y por eso no pude seguir siendo su líder, nadie sigue a alguien que no le importa morir, a alguien que ha decidido que ya ha perdido todo y que no tiene nada por lo cual luchar. Entiendo todo.

La oscuridad nos absorbe y a lo lejos una suave y tibia luz resplandece, la voz de mi padre se oye a lo lejos y nos llama para unirnos a él. Seguro que así es como se siente caminar al paraíso.

Sensei, completamos la misión, pronto estaremos contigo.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

¿Les confieso algo? casi lloro mientras escribía la conversación de Leo y Raph, sobre todo en la parte de _"-Lo sé, solo duérmete y yo estaré del otro lado contigo. Miguel nos está esperando-"_pero como soy una mujer macha y poderosa, me aguante y seguí escribiendo.

¿Les confieso otra cosa? la parte en que Raph se arrastra al cuerpo de Leo es la que de verdad me hace llorar cuando veo Sainw. Solo he visto Sainw tres veces :B

Para mi ver Sainw es como ver Obedece a la Morsa, no puedo hacerlo muchas veces.

Bueno, pero aquí intentare explicar las cuestiones que a MI parecer, son incongruentes en Sainw:

*Es imposible que Leo este ciego, deja tú la supervivencia, es imposible que Raph y Mike lo dejaran solo en esa condición vagando por las calles, por más carácter infernal que tenga Raph y por mas "tipo rudo e insensible" que sea Mike ahora, simplemente es imposible que lo dejaran andar por allí ciego. Además, tal parece que fue en esa pelea que Splinter murió que fue que obtuvieron todas esas cicatrices o al menos, fue en una pelea grupal, porque también es imposible que dejaran a Mike solo después de perder el brazo, ¿Qué? se dijeron _"¡Oh! ¡Yo estoy ciego a ti te falta un brazo y tu perdiste un ojo! que interesante, bueno nos vemos ¡adiós!"_ No ¿verdad? Tache FourKids.

*Lo de Raph abrazando a Don también me parte el corazón, debió haber pasado algo muy significante en esos años que hizo que no estuviera enojado con Don por su prolongada ausencia. ¡Los papeles debieron ir al revés! si lo pensamos rápido, es para que Leo abrazara a Don y Raph empezara a escupirle veneno y odio diciéndole cosas como _"¡Maldito nos abandonaste! ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¡Vete ya, no te necesitamos! vete a la mierda"_ y demás frases cariñosas usuales en Raph, pero todo fue al revés. Mike no es necesario explicar ¿cierto? con él es cuestión de sumar dos más dos y su comportamiento es totalmente comprensible y justificable.

*Además, yo necesitaba poderme explicar cómo es que Leo termino mentalmente así, espero que con la "línea temporal" que hice se lograra explicar lo que yo logre sacar en limpio a partir de Sainw.

*Cuando logre terminar de explicar Raph tal vez le haga su propio fic Sainw, en todo caso, también metería Casey, el también murió ¿Por qué nadie lo contempla en esa lista de horror?

Bueno, aquí son las 4:45 am y vengo escribiendo esto desde las 12:00 am así que sinceramente, tengo mucho sueño y hay otros fics que exigen ser actualizados y creados.

¡Muchas gracias por leer! Sinceramente espero que esto te haya gustado y sobre todo, que las enamoradas de Leo no quieran matarme, porque solo ellas saben si Leo me quedo bien.

¡Dime que te pareció en un comentario! ¡Todos son bien recibidos incluso los de los usuarios no registrados! (No veo razón por la cual a algunos no les gustan) aunque obvio, si no te gustó simplemente argumenta tus razones y no hagas bullyng, o enviare a Raph a golpearte :B Mentira, solo evitemos problemas ¿está bien?

Plz chicas que aman a Leo no me maten…


End file.
